A Moment of Bliss
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: A lonely christmas. Again Tohru finds herself a lone, untill Haru stops by. Hidden feelings pour out. Their moment of bliss.


**Ok – this was my second challenge. I'm having light problems with my first challenge...**

**Also – school has been taking alot of my time. **

**I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Dedicated to the challenger: art.ificiale (Author of 'My Bleeding Heart')**

**Disc: Don't own it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With shimmering eyes she looked at her work. Like every year – she had done a marvelous job at decorating the christmas tree. But, there would be no one to share it with this year.

Tohru sat down, taking a deep sigh. It was only her this year – none of the Sohma's would be there to join her. She smiled lightly. It had been barely 2 years ago that the curse had disapeared.

She could still remember their faces. Yuki, Shigure, Kyou... Both Yuki and Kyou had left – now being able to fulfill their dreams. It had been both a happy and sad goodbye for Tohru.

Shigure had given her a chance to live by herself – being old enough. At first she had wanted to decline the offer, but she knew better than that. She couldn't live forever with the Sohma's.

Tohru stood up, walking to the winding and gazing up. She remembered how every year – Kyou and Yuki tried to stop their fights, only for her. She smiled at how she knew she always overreacted.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard a soft knocking on her door. She walked to the door – opening it slightly. Inmediatly a smile framed her lips, opening the door to let her guest in.

A young boy – almost the same age Tohru was – entered. He pulled off his long, white coat. He turned, facing Tohru with a small smile. Tohru suddenly hugged him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I thought I would be all alone this year..." Her voice was soft, but not so he couldn't hear it anymore. "...thank you for coming...Haru.." Haru just returned the hug – not saying a word.

Tohru grabbed his hand – pulling him towards the living room. Haru just let her – happy that he had made her happy. He had been the only Sohma left to frequently visit her. The others had all left.

He sat down – knowing Tohru wouldn't sit down otherwise. He glanced at the tree. "Done it all yourself?" he asked, knowing the answer. Of course she had – there was no one else around. "It's beautiful."

Tohru beamed a smile – obviously proud that Haru had complimented her. Haru had always been there for her – helping her when she couldn't do it alone. Keeping company when she felt alone.

Haru watched Tohru – not knowing what to say. He always had that problem when being around her. He had grown close to Tohru. And – though he wasn't sure – he felt like he even loved her.

Tohru didn't know her friend's inner turmoil. She was having one herself. She knew she was in love with Haru – but never having experienced a relation yet – she didn't know what to do.

She just enjoyed her times with Haru – being happy the way things were and like always – never complaining. "Are you staying for dinner, Haru?" In all honesty – she didn't want to be all alone again.

Haru turned his gaze back at her – catching the hopefull glint in her eyes. He smiled. "Only if you want me to." He soon was sparled out on the ground – Tohru on top of him.

Since the curse had been lifted, he had been receiving hugs from Tohru. He didn't mind, of course. He wrapped his arms around Tohru – hugging her tighter. Tohru looked up, looking straight into Haru's eyes.

Haru felt himself drown in Tohru's brown eyes. He put a hand on her cheek, lifting her head up a little more for a better view. And he smiled – tracing her soft face with his fingers.

Tohru could only look, feeling how Haru's hand was on the side of her face. She just silently kept looking at Haru – his face serious, intensly. She shivered, his thumb tracing her lips.

She didn't know he had kissed her – untill his lips left hers. She opened her eyes, that she didn't know she had closed. Haru wasn't looking at her, a small blush visible on his cheeks.

"..Haru.." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She pushed his face up – catching him in a kiss. Haru's eyes widened, not having expected such a bold action from the shy girl.

But that didn't matter – for he wrapped his arms tighter around her, deepening the kiss. It was their moment, a moment of bliss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all liked it! Review!**

**A Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Neko-chan**


End file.
